<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon a Dream by ver_ironica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189256">Once Upon a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica'>ver_ironica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hades (Video Game 2018) Spoilers, Hades (Video Game) Canon-Typical Temporary Death, M/M, Multi, Sleeping Beauty AU, Zagreus is a damsel in distress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus finally reaches the surface, but once there, he falls into a fated deep sleep in his mother's arms, and only love's gentle kiss can wake him.</p><p>In the underworld, Megaera and Thanatos deal with the fact that Zagreus has reached the surface, but at the cost of leaving them. Did he ever truly love the two of them? </p><p>Sleeping Beauty AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megaera/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Gleam in Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for stopping by! I'm so excited to share this with you all. It's a Sleeping Beauty au, though still in the universe of the game. Think more like a Greek tragedy version of Sleeping Beauty! But there's a happy ending, I promise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zagreus hates sleeping. </p><p>He's too restless, filled to the brim with energy and anxieties that all have no release when his head hits a pillow. He can't stand it. He feels rejuvenated enough when he steps from the Styx, why bother with sleep when death is so readily available? </p><p>He knows there's more to his nature than his father and Nyx are telling him, he's sure of that. Maybe that's part of why he's so restless. </p><p>But right now it's to his advantage as he finally nears the surface. He's so close, dodging the poison of Styx's satyr pests, hurrying to get past Cerberus, only to find... </p><p>"Oh, no," Zagreus mutters bitterly. </p><p>"Foolish boy. It seems I have to enforce my rules myself. You should know this is for your own good." </p><p><em>My own good? What does he even know of what's 'good' for me?</em> </p><p>"Anything is better than suffering another hour in the underworld," Zagreus snaps. </p><p>His father, Hades, stands outside the doors. He should've seen this coming, thought it wouldn't be so easy. </p><p>Zagreus grits his teeth, readies his stance, and lunges forward with Stygius. </p><p>*** </p><p>He staggers up from the Styx, running a frustrated hand through his hair. </p><p>"Dammit," he groans. <em>Again.</em> </p><p>He stomps through the house, hardly in a pleasant mood to speak with anyone. But still, he manages, mostly out of spite, to appear unfazed and happy to speak with his friends, hardly glancing at the empty desk in the hall. </p><p>Hypnos blinks in surprise at the "Redacted" that slayed him, and Zagreus waves him off with what he hopes is an insulting, "Oh, that's nothing important," to his father. </p><p>He sighs with relief when he sees Thanatos at his balcony. He feels a weariness deep in his bones, not a physical tiredness, but an ache, a longing that only Thanatos' company soothes. </p><p>"Thanatos," he calls. </p><p>"Zagreus," Than responds teasingly, turning around to look at him. He takes in his expression, and stills. "Is something wrong?" </p><p>"My father," Zagreus explains. "He was there. I was almost out, Than." </p><p>Thanatos' face softens, and the pity makes a flash of anger well in Zagreus. Not at Than, but at his father for stopping him. </p><p>"He won't stop me this time. And he was saying something about it being 'for my own good,' as if he knew anything about me." </p><p>"Your own good?" Thanatos asks, grimacing. "Maybe he's referring to how unpleasant the surface can be. Can't say I disagree with him, there." </p><p>He gave him a deadpan look. "You know how much this means to me. I can handle anything on the surface if it means finding my mother." </p><p>Thanatos gives him a slight smile. "I know better than to dissuade you at this point. I only wish you luck, now, Zagreus." </p><p>Thanatos reaches out and takes one of Zagreus' hands in his and gives him a reassuring squeeze. Cheeks heating from the encouragement, Zagreus returns the smile fondly. </p><p>"Thank you, Than." </p><p>He hurries off, not one to burden him with too much talk that borders on how much they care for each other, lest Thanatos disappear in an embarrassed cloud. </p><p>He approaches the lounge and sees Nyx in her usual corner, lilacs surrounding her,  complementing her with their fragrant beauty. </p><p>"Hello, my child," her ethereal voice chimes out to him. </p><p>"Hi, Nyx," Zagreus says. </p><p>"Is something troubling you?" she asks, gentle face furrowing in concern. </p><p>"Other than my father killing me and insisting it was good for me? Nothing, really," Zagreus says. </p><p>"I had worried that would be the case," Nyx murmurs sadly. "Some things cannot be stopped, even with the might of your father's hand." </p><p>"I will get out of here," Zagreus said firmly. </p><p>Nyx simply nods encouragingly. He glances into the lounge, but sighs as he sees Megaera is no where to be found. Which he expected, but was still disappointed by nonetheless. </p><p>He stretches and bounces on his feet as he enters his chambers. He creaks out the aches in his neck with a quick swirl of his head. </p><p>Before he can step out into the courtyard, however, he notices something odd about the Fates' scroll at his desk. </p><p>A new prophecy is half-filled in in swirling calligraphy. It reads, "The Price of Hell shall fall asleep." The rest is blank. </p><p>"Uh," Zagreus says aloud. "I mean, I suppose eventually? I'm not even tired right now though, thanks." </p><p>He shrugs it off, and moves out to the courtyard. With a quick sparring match with Skelly, Zagreus sets off, Varatha in hand. </p><p>*** </p><p>The snowy air hits his nostrils, and he breathes deeply. He hardly spares a glance at his father. </p><p>"I suppose it's only fitting that you've inherited stubbornness from me, boy. But you'll soon find that I am not so easily swayed by silly whims as you," Hades sneers down at him. </p><p>"I really don't care," Zagreus says simply. "I'm getting out this time." </p><p>Hades scoffs. With a lumbering turn and a flex of his arms, his red cape disintegrates, and their fight begins. </p><p>Zagreus ducks, dodges, and keeps his distance while swinging his spear, doing his best to avoid his father's attacks. </p><p>Sweat pools on his brow, his breath and steam from his feet puffing up around him in the chilled air. </p><p>Hades groans in frustration as he hardly lands a hit. Slowly, slowly, Zagreus chips away at his father's defenses. </p><p>After an eternity, his father falls to his knees for the final time, and victory fills Zagreus. </p><p>"Foolish... boy..." Hades spits as the Styx takes him. </p><p>The sound of his father's anger hardly reaches Zagreus' ears. Pride swells within him, mixed with apprehension at finding his mother and worry over what comes next. But he'll manage it. He's made it this far, farther than anyone thought. </p><p>And now he is going to meet his mother. </p><p>He recites Nyx's directions in his head once more. When he steps out of the threshold of the surface, he isn't even sure he's awake. </p><p>But he knows his wildest dreams had never painted a sky so huge, a sunrise catching the ocean below on fire with reds and yellows. </p><p>Something in him slows, and he sighs with relief, his restless nature finally growing content. </p><p>He carries on, nerves and excitement in equal measure swirling about in his stomach. He yawns and shakes himself. </p><p>He turns the next corner, and takes in the scenery's change from Demeter's freezing winter to a mild thaw of spring. </p><p>It has to be his mother. He smiles despite himself. </p><p>Finally, he sees the shape of a lush garden form on the horizon. There's all different kinds of plants and grains and vegetables that he doesn't have names for. </p><p>And in the center... </p><p>"Hello? Who's there?" a beautiful voice calls. </p><p>"Mother?" Zagreus responds, voice showing his nerves. </p><p>She stands by her cottage, looking as if she just finished tending to some of her plants. Her hair is pulled back in ribbons matching her eyes of green, so painfully familiar to Zagreus. </p><p>"I don't..." she says, with a confused expression. </p><p>But she can see him take in his appearance, and a mix of emotions add to her face. </p><p>"I'm Zagreus," he says, "and I think I'm your son. Are you... Persephone?" </p><p>"You're--" she tries, loses her words, then starts again. "You're... Zagreus? But how? Yes, I'm Persephone. But you're... you're not supposed to be alive." </p><p>Zagreus jolts. He feels conflicted and relieved all at once. So she didn't know he existed somehow. She hadn't abandoned him. </p><p>He feels his eyelids droop suddenly, and a weariness pulls at his bones. "I'm alive. And I'm here. I'm here with you and I'm never..." He breaks to yawn. "I'm never going back." </p><p>He's not sure why he's so tired. He's never felt exhaustion like this. But he tries to shake himself, sure that it's just from fighting his father. </p><p>"Your father, Hades, he... he kept your name. You're really Zagreus?" </p><p>"Truly," Zagreus answers with a slow smile. "And you're my mother. I've... I've missed you." </p><p>"Are you... alright? My son?" she asks tentatively, reaching out as if to hug him, but unsure of it would be acceptable. </p><p>"'M fine," Zagreus says, tongue tripping slightly. "I'm just really tired, is all. I'm--it's fine." </p><p>He waves a hand nonchalantly but finds the act throws him off balance. He teeters forward, and his mother grabs him to steady him. </p><p>"Zagreus?" </p><p>"S'alright, promise, you're here now... and we can be a family," he mumbles. </p><p>"It doesn't seem alright..." his mother says, worry seeping into her tone. Her hands hesitantly grip him, her newfound son unable to stay upright. </p><p>His thoughts slow, and he feels like he's thinking through mud. A flash of lucidity brings to mind what he read back at the house from the Fates' list. </p><p><em>The Prince of Hell shall fall asleep.</em> </p><p>A flash of fear fills him, but his body is too heavy to do anything about it. He's leaning heavily against his mother and feeling quite rude about it, but is unable to step back. He can't keep his eyes open any longer. </p><p>"S-sorry," he slurs, and the world goes dark. </p><p>*** </p><p>Thanatos fidgets uncomfortably, feet tapping open air. </p><p>It's been several days or nights now since Zagreus escaped. His worst fears are coming to light. And he had encouraged it. </p><p>He sighs through gritted teeth and stares at the Styx. He realizes he's unintentionally trying to watch for Zagreus' soul to pass through to the threshold of the house, and he makes himself look away. </p><p>When he turns, he sees Megaera standing beside him, and realizes she said something to him a few seconds ago. </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry what was that, Megaera?" Than says. </p><p>"It's not like you to be so distracted," Megaera says lightly. </p><p>But Thanatos can see a tightness to her eyes, the firm press of her mouth, and tension in her shoulders. </p><p>"I'm finding out new things about myself often these days," Thanatos murmurs. </p><p>Meg huffs a noise of agreement. </p><p>They sit quietly for a few moments, watching the Styx together in companionable silence. </p><p>"I'm worried," he says suddenly, surprising himself. </p><p>The last half of his sentence goes unsaid, but he knows Megaera understands. <em>I'm worried he isn't coming back. </em> </p><p>"What did you expect?" Megaera asks, though her tone isn't harsh. It almost rings with sympathy. </p><p>"I thought he'd at least come back. To tell us how it went before he... went to Olympus, or something." </p><p>"Those Olympians are gonna eat him alive up there, huh?" she comments. "He's too trusting of them." </p><p>He nods. His own dealings with the Olympians, Hermes and Ares, usually involves the unsettling feeling of being toyed with. With Zagreus' silver tongue and polite manner, he's sure to attract their attentions as a new plaything. </p><p>Worry gnaws at him. He shifts his feet uncomfortably once more. </p><p>"Okay, that's enough brooding out of us," Megaera declares. "Let's go into the lounge and drink all Zagreus' ambrosia and nectar and toast to him getting what he wanted." </p><p>That sounds suspiciously like drowning their problems in drink, but Thanatos appreciates the positive twist. And she grabs his hand and he sinks to the ground to walk with her over through the house. </p><p>Hypnos is napping at his post, and Thanatos is glad at least that his brother can distract himself from anything by simply closing his eyes. Hades towers at his desk but is enthralled in paperwork, as though his son being missing called for nothing more than working even harder out of spite. </p><p>Mother Nyx was gone from her post, and despite himself, he wishes she was here. She would maybe tell him things were as they should be, in her soft soothing voice. </p><p>But he doesn't need his mother to cry to about his problems. No, thanks to Zagreus, he can drown them out with sweet ambrosia. </p><p>How ironic that the person they're frustrated with gifted them with such lavish treats. </p><p>He and Megaera settle in to their customary table. Dusa is nowhere to be seen, and Thanatos grimaces at the anguish she must be feeling. </p><p>They dig out the bottles stowed away in cabinets tucked into the kitchen. The glasses they grab are tall and shining, promising of a good night. </p><p>"To Zagreus," Meg toasts, raising her full glass to meet his own. "May that lucky fool spend eternity happy." </p><p>Her voice is steady, but she meets his eyes, and they're brimming with bitterness. Than means to chime in something thoughtful, but the idea that the underworld would never have made Zagreus happy makes words stick in his throat. </p><p>He clinks their glasses together, and throws it back, letting the sweet ambrosia wash away the hurt. </p><p>*** </p><p>Persephone is not known for sheer bodily strength, but she is an Olympic goddess, and is perfectly able to drag the now-unconscious form of this stranger who claims to be her son back inside her cottage. </p><p>She lugs him up onto the only bed, and tucks him in. She supposes that were she to have been his mother and raised him, this would've maybe felt familiar. </p><p>But instead, she feels confused, anxious, and confused again. </p><p>She has no idea where he came from, though his clothing is of the regalia worn by the House of Hades, so she can take a guess. But she also has no clue how he found her, and if it means others may find her. </p><p>And she has no idea how to feel about suddenly having a son. A sleeping, but living son. </p><p>She tends to his wounds, though nothing appears fatal. She cleans him and bandages him, and doesn't see anything on his head that would suggest injury to cause his sleep. </p><p>So why <em>is</em> he sleeping? </p><p>She finds herself staring at him for far too long, taking in his features, studying the likeness he carries of both herself and Hades. </p><p>It's surreal, and every motherly instinct she never knew she possessed is screaming at her to take care of him. She has no idea what could have accosted him to bring him in such a state to her doorstep. But she has to help remedy it. </p><p>So she gathers up the fresh veggies from her basket and gets to work in the kitchen. She tosses a kettle on for tea, and starts preparing a warming soup. </p><p>If he's anything like Hades, she thinks, she'll need to give him spice and strong flavors. She breaks off sprigs of herbs, slices up hot peppers, and throws them in as well. </p><p>Her mind is flooded with images of her husband, then, and longing mingles with confusion within her for the first time in ages. </p><p>She can't answer any questions right now, and so she just presses forward until the soup is ready and tea nicely steeped. </p><p>She brings it all back over to her son. She props him up, and he hardly stirs. It's almost as if he's... dead. </p><p>She shakes the thought away as soon as it pops into her mind. He's breathing, his heart is beating, and he's alive. </p><p>"My son," she murmurs aloud, running a hand along his cheek. </p><p>She blows on the soup to cool it, and then brings a spoonful to Zagreus' lips, helping him carefully eat, massaging his throat to help him swallow. </p><p>Surely, surely he'll wake soon. </p><p>*** </p><p>Thanatos feels the pull of a mortal soul, and realizes with a panic that he's absolutely plastered. </p><p>"Oh no," he says. </p><p>Meg laughs, cheeks shining with blush from drink. "We can't keep saying 'oh no,' Than. Have some more." </p><p>"There's work, Meg--" he protests, but holds his glass out anyway as she tops him off, spilling a little heavenly liquid down the side of the glass. They're beyond the point of caring. </p><p>"They're not going anywhere," Meg insists. "They can wait. I'm spending time with you, Than, and quite enjoying your company. Those mortals can wait in line." </p><p>He can't argue with that logic. Surely Hermes or someone else will ferry the soul instead. </p><p>And he drinks, somehow still overwhelmed with the flavor of ambrosia several bottles in to the night or day. </p><p>"Meg, you're truly great friend," he says. </p><p>She scoffs. "And you're truly into your cups if you mean that. I'm nothing special. Not enough to keep Zagreus here, anyway." </p><p>She makes a startled expression, and then takes a swig, and Thanatos thinks she hadn't meant to say the last bit aloud. </p><p>"Why do we only talk about him, anyway?" Than says suddenly, anger heating his cheeks. "I miss just talking to you, Meg. Without constantly skirting around how much we care about him. I... I care about you too, Meg. Not just because of him." </p><p>"Than," she says, shaking her head. "You've either had too much or not enough. Don't say anything you'll regret when you're sober." </p><p>"I'm not," Than says firmly. "I mean it. I'm very lucky to have you. I hope I'm helping you feel better even half at much as you're helping me." </p><p>She blinks. "Well... that's..." </p><p>He looks at her lips then, taking in how the pink of her lips is smeared from the glasses constantly pressed to her mouth. They're shining, and look soft, and he thinks of how they probably taste sweet and fiery like the rest of her. </p><p>They've only kissed a few times before, and always with Zagreus present. And it was more like a congratulatory kiss celebrating how thoroughly they pleasured him together as he lay limp, blissed out in their arms. </p><p>He stops himself as he realizes she's leaning in to him as well. </p><p>"I mean it, Meg. Can I tell you again with a clear head?" Than asks. </p><p>She gives him a wry smile. "Of course." </p><p>She leans in and kisses him. Just a small smack of their lips together, a shared breath, with the promise of more later. </p><p>She settles back into her seat and takes another drink, eyeing him over the rim. </p><p>He suddenly wants to know more about Meg. Everything, big and small details. He misses how they've grown out of their once easy familiarity, and swears to bring himself back to her again. </p><p>He opens his mouth to speak, when a voice stops him. </p><p>"Hi, uh Thanatos," Hypnos says, startling the two of them. "And Miss Megaera." </p><p>"Hypnos," Meg greets, nodding to him. "You're welcome to have a drink with us if you like. We're toasting to Zagreus' happiness." </p><p>Thanatos feels a bit embarrassed to be caught so completely drunk and unprofessional in front of his brother. But Hypnos has never been the stringent one of the two of them, and doesn't seem bothered by it. </p><p>"Well, sure, I'd love to, except..." Hypnos says, his bubbly voice going strained at the edges. "I'm not so sure that Zagreus is, ah, happy?" </p><p>Megaera sets down her drink heavily on the table, mood soured. "That's his own fault." </p><p>Her voice is stubborn, but Thanatos knows better. "What do you mean?" he asks. </p><p>"Well, it's just that he's asleep. And has been since, well, I think since he reached the surface, if I had to guess," Hypnos says. </p><p>Megaera and Thanatos take a drunken moment to process this. </p><p>Zagreus is not known to rest. </p><p>"Maybe his journeying tired him?" Than tries. </p><p>"That's what I thought at first--I mean, I get exhausted just <em>reading</em> about everything that can kill him. But I kept checking in, and no, still sleeping. That would even be a lot for <em>me.</em>" </p><p>Hypnos butts himself in between the two of them as he explains, claiming a glass for himself and pouring a cup. His hands shake just slightly, and Thanatos can tell his brother is worried, too. </p><p>"Maybe his mother will help him," Meg says. </p><p>"What if he hasn't reached her yet?" Than asks. </p><p>"Well, I guess he'll just die eventually and show back up here, right?" Meg counters. </p><p>Thanatos takes another sip, and nods slowly. He stares at the golden liquid in his cup. "Maybe I should go to him..." </p><p>Meg crosses her arms stubbornly. "If that's what you think is best." </p><p>Thanatos tries to blink himself back into focus, make his mind power through the fog of ambrosia clouding it. </p><p>After a few moments of trying to sense where Zag might be, his cheeks heat with embarrassment as he comes up empty. </p><p>"I can't do it while drunk," he says. </p><p>Megaera puts a hand against her face with an exasperated laugh. "Well, if he's waited this long..." she says meaningfully. She waves nonchalantly. </p><p>She finishes off the last bottle, topping off her drink as well as Hypnos' and Thanatos' with a wry smile. </p><p>"You can help him later," Meg says. "He's resilient. He'll be alright until then." </p><p>*** </p><p>It's been days, and her son still hasn't woken. </p><p>He lays, still and unmoving, without even so much as a snore escaping his lips. She tends to him, runs a gentle hand across his forehead, and worries. </p><p>Persephone is nearly at her wits end. Her mind has been spinning in circles, oscillating between going back to the underworld or facing the Olympians to ask for help. </p><p>Maybe Hermes would know what ails Zagreus. But Hades would probably know even more. And Nyx as well. </p><p>That would mean returning to a home she is likely unwelcome to. </p><p>And her mind turns once more. </p><p>She takes care of her son to keep her hands busy, and tends to her garden to busy herself when that's too overwhelming. </p><p>The scent of clean, spring air in this corner of the world she carved for herself isn't enough to clear her head. </p><p>But as she digs her hands into the earth to pull at weeds, she remembers what it meant to uproot herself from the underworld. </p><p>Leaving the man she was fond over after her infant son had been born still as death had been the hardest thing she'd ever done. But she'd done it. </p><p>And now she feels in her bones that she has to go back. She can't go to the Olympians. She will fix this and find out what happened to her family. </p><p>Determined, she stands and brushes the dirt from her hands. She sets her shoulders. </p><p>Maybe it's the wrong decision. But she's going to have to try. </p><p>She stuffs some bobbles and bits into a bag, just a few things that had brought her joy over the many years alone. Maybe she'll be able to tell Zagreus about it all if he wakes. </p><p>When. When he wakes, she thinks firmly, and sets off to call for Charon to take the two of them back to the underworld. </p><p>*** </p><p>Time passes strangely in the underworld. </p><p>Especially in Death's chambers. Thanatos has a space within the house, of course, though it may be trickier to find than some rooms lacking doors entirely. But with a quick leap through space, they can be reached easily enough. </p><p>And he can even bring others with him, if he chooses. </p><p>Meg is resting beside him on his rather unused bed. They're relaxed, free of uncomfortable gauntlets, gorgets, and hair ties. It's nice, being able to take a deep breath with her beside him while they sober up. Her hair shines enticingly where it drapes in long sweeps across her shoulders and chest, catching the light from the candles in the room. </p><p>In the past few hours he's drifted back and forth from a light sleep to wakefulness, propelled in either direction by Meg's companionship or his worries about Zag, respectively. </p><p>Finally he gives up and sits upright. Meg shuffles next to him, idly playing with a little ceramic butterfly she found on the beside table. </p><p>His room is surrounded with purple drapery and different butterflies he's collected and pinned over the millenia of visiting the surface. </p><p>Though now, looking at them, he just thinks of Zagreus, and hopes he's not pinned like a butterfly, trapped and helpless. </p><p>"I can hear your mind going in circles," Meg says. "Are you finally sober?" </p><p>Thanatos nods. "I think so. I'm worried... about what I'll find." </p><p>"You don't have to go looking for him," she says. "It sounds cold, I know. And we are both worried. But... it's not something we have to do. If we don't want to." </p><p>"Do you not want me to go try to find him?" Than asks carefully. </p><p>"I didn't say that... I just know it'll hurt you. To see him... not here." </p><p>"I think I have to try," Thanatos decides. </p><p>Meg nods. "Alright." </p><p>They get up and toss back on their armored pieces and Meg pulls her hair back into her severe style. </p><p>Than is struck with the urge to take her hand, and he follows the impulse. She looks at him and gives him a soft smile, and squeezes back. Then tightens her squeeze to being nearly painful with a smile, making Thanatos wince. She relaxes with a satisfied chuckle. </p><p>They shift out of his chambers to the central hall, and see the House is full of a flurry of commotion, shades whispering and bustling about. </p><p>Hades is gone from his desk. Nyx, too, is still missing. Cerberus is pacing, heads whining and growling. </p><p>"Is that--are the garden gates open?" Megaera asks. </p><p>Hypnos floats over to them. "Yep, sure looks like it. Apparently, the queen is back." </p><p>"Queen Persephone?" Thanatos asks incredulously, and Hypnos nods. </p><p>He takes a moment to hone in on Zagreus' location, trying to feel the unique tug of his bright red soul in the back of his mind. </p><p>And he blinks with surprise. Zagreus is right outside the courtyard gates. </p><p>"Zag's here," he whispers. He meant to say it casually, but the words got stuck in his throat. </p><p>"C'mon," Megaera says, tugging him forward to look. </p><p>Hypnos hangs back and sleepily wrangles the shades that are gossiping about the house. They both run toward the gate, and his mother Nyx steps in before they can look outside. </p><p>"My child. Megaera," she says, looking at the two of them in turn. "I need you both to wait patiently for a moment." </p><p>"What's going on, Nyx?" Meg asks. </p><p>"The queen has returned." A mix of emotions flashes across Nyx's face, anguish and happiness entwined. </p><p>"And Zagreus?" Thanatos looks at her, unable to stop the hope that everything is normal, that maybe Hypnos was wrong and that this is a good thing, Zagreus is about to come in and greet them with a warm smile... </p><p>"He is here. But locked in sleep," Nyx says, her smooth, cascading voice going stilted. "It was Fated by my daughters, your sisters, that this would happen." </p><p>"Wait--you knew? What, that he's cursed?" Meg asks sharply. </p><p>Were Nyx not like a mother to her as well, Thanatos is sure Megaera's temper would've had her pulling out her whip and interrogating. But she restrains herself, and Than can see the same stupid hope in her eyes that he is sure he mirrors. </p><p>Maybe Nyx could fix this. </p><p>"For now, it's best the two of you see him, quietly," Nyx says, not answering directly. She averts her gaze. "Your brother's realm is unlike yours, Thanatos. On some level, he is still conscious. He probably misses you two." </p><p>Megaera swallows, fist clenching and unclenching. </p><p>Hades storms out of the courtyard, filling up the hallway with his massive presence. He jabs an angry finger in Nyx's face, and Than and Meg collectively hold their breath. </p><p>"His condition as well as the state of this house is on your hands, Nyx," Hades snarls. "And should Olympus go to war with us over Persephone's return here, and should she be harmed..." </p><p>The threat hung in the air. He couldn't say the words, but Thanatos could tell that Hades wasn't making empty gestures. </p><p>He thunders off before she can respond, threatening the shades into terrified silence as he returns to his desk. </p><p>Thanatos glances back to his mother. But her expression is carefully composed. She directs their attention to the garden. </p><p>"Thanatos, will you help the queen, please?" she asks softly. </p><p>He nods and steps out into the courtyard. Persephone is there, and seeing her sharpens his few faint memories he had of her in his mind. Her wheat-colored hair and sunny disposition seem to glow in the dim underworld garden. </p><p>And draped over her shoulders carefully... </p><p>"Zagreus," Thanatos says aloud. </p><p>He's hangs limply across his mother's back, and she grips him protectively. His face is calm, peaceful even, in the relaxed state of sleep. </p><p>But the stillness of him clashes so violently with his normally vibrant personality that Thanatos feels sick. </p><p>He reaches out to help ease Persephone's burden, but she politely declines. "I've got him," she says, voice firm and steady. She gives him a small smile as the shuffle out of the garden. "Young Thanatos. It's nice to see you again, if you remember me." </p><p>"I do. It's good to see you as well, Queen Persephone," Thanatos says. "I do wish to understand the circumstances better, however." </p><p>"As do I," Persephone replies. </p><p>They carry him into his bed chambers, Meg already waiting inside. Thanatos sees the line of her mouth tighten at the sight of Zagreus' slumped figure. </p><p>They lay him gently in his bed and Persephone fusses about him and tucks him in, like she doesn't want her hands free of him just yet. </p><p>"What happened, my Queen?" Megaera asks, breaking the silence. </p><p>"He arrived at my cottage some few weeks ago now," she says. "We spoke only for a moment. But then he grew tired and simply fell asleep. I've been living on the surface in secret, you see, and took care of him as best I could. But when he didn't wake, I knew I had to get help." </p><p>"Can Mother Nyx help?" Thanatos asks. </p><p>"I'm not sure," Persephone says. "It sounds like Nyx is the reason my son lives at all. When he was born, he... I thought him to be dead. And I fled. But... Nyx says he was in a sleep, as deep as death itself. She worked tirelessly to change the Fates' design for him." </p><p>"The Fates..." Thanatos repeated softly. He glances over at the Fated List on Zagreus' desk. </p><p>He hurries over and quickly scans the parchment. His eyes catch on an alarming line. </p><p><em>"The Price of Hell shall fall asleep."</em> </p><p>As he watches, words fill the page, continuing on in flowing script. </p><p><em>"The Prince of Hell shall fall asleep... upon stepping through his mother's threshold. Night's blessing will allow him to someday wake again, only by the panacea delivered from love's gentle kiss."</em> </p><p>"...a kiss?" Thanatos mutters aloud. </p><p>"What is that?" Megaera asks. </p><p>Than states the lines aloud. Persephone and Megaera watch him, eyes filled with hope and confusion. </p><p>"So Nyx really did know he would sleep when he found me, yet encouraged him anyway," Persephone says. "I don't understand." </p><p>"Kiss him, Than," Megaera says sharply. </p><p>Thanatos blinks. Persephone gives the two of them a glance, and understanding dawns in her face. </p><p>"I don't know if..." he starts, but trails off. Zagreus is there, still, unmoving. He has to try something. </p><p>He makes his way with leaden steps to Zagreus, and kneels down beside the bed. He swallows. He dips and presses a soft kiss upon his lips.  </p><p>Nothing happens. </p><p>He lets out a frustrated sigh, and has to wet his lips several times before he can speak. "He doesn't... Megaera, you try." </p><p>She grits her teeth, but nods. She settles in next to him. Her kiss is angrier, as if she's putting all her hurt into it like it might jolt him awake. </p><p>But he lays still. </p><p>"He didn't love us," Megaera spits, standing abruptly. "The Fates just put that there to toy with us. They knew he wouldn't love us enough to stay, if he went to seek his mother." </p><p>Though he's on the ground and holding Zagreus' hand, Thanatos feels untethered. A gaping pain enters his chest with each beat of ichor through his veins as his heart breaks further. </p><p>"My Queen, maybe you...?" Than asks, trying to distract himself from the tearing pain in his chest. </p><p>She huffs out a bitter laugh. "I've kissed his forehead more times than I can count already. If that were the trick, I feel it would've worked already. We're still strangers, really. I don't... know anything about him." </p><p>Meg storms out of the room, not sparing another glance. </p><p>"I'm... going to speak with Nyx," Persephone says, and quietly exits, leaving Thanatos alone with Zag. </p><p>He takes in the sleeping prince. His mouth is slightly parted. He's so... still. He's breathing, but it's so slow and faint that Than can hardly notice. If he didn't know what death looked like, that's what he'd call this sleep. </p><p>Death. Maybe.... </p><p>Thanatos swallows and calls forth his scythe. He takes it firmly in his hands. He can just simply end Zagreus peacefully, in sleep. And he'll reform at the Styx, right? Awake and healthy? </p><p>Maybe that gentle release could be considered a kiss of death. Maybe that's what his sisters meant. </p><p>He holds his scythe like he's done countless times for an endless amount of mortals, ready to draw out Zagreus' soul, and end his life. </p><p>His hands shake. </p><p>He grits his teeth and closes his eyes. Then, he swings. </p><p>Zagreus' thread is cut, and his body is swallowed by the red waters of the Styx, disappearing. </p><p>Thanatos takes a deep breath and shifts himself to the pool. He watches, hardly breathing, his heart stuttering in his chest. The noise of the house around him hardly reaches his ears as he stares. </p><p>Finally, Zagreus breaks the surface. </p><p>But he doesn't stand and dash out of the water like normal. He floats, face down, and Thanatos' heart sinks. </p><p>Thanatos rushes in, dropping his scythe with a clatter against the marble floor. He pulls him up out of the water into his arms. Zagreus shudders as he takes in air, chest heaving involuntarily. And then he's still and calm once more. </p><p>Sleeping. </p><p>Thanatos falls to his knees on the steps, cradling his prince close to his chest. Tears run down his cheeks, droplets landing on Zagreus' sleeping face.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Visions are Seldom What they Seem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's as if the underworld sleeps with its prince. There has to be something else they can try, but Meg and Than are fraying at the seams.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for coming back! Some more angst is in store, but you know fairy tales have a happy ever after right?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zagreus hates sleeping. This feels like something important to remember, but he's not sure why. </p><p>He thinks it may have something to do with how heavy his body feels. He's feels like there's a lot of things that he missing, somehow, but he can hardly think around how dark it is. </p><p>So dark and heavy. He can't remember where he is or why it feels like he's floating. But a gentle hand is on him. A voice is soothing him, and he feels safe. </p><p>"My son," the voices says. </p><p>Wait that's... his mother, isn't it? Why can't he see her? He has so many questions for her. </p><p>But as soon as the concern pops into his head, it slips away, his thoughts like smoke in his hands. He can't focus, he can only float in the heavy darkness surrounding him. </p><p>This endlessness continues for maybe a few seconds or centuries, Zagreus has no way of marking the time. </p><p>He feels himself sway and move, and he wonders at what that could mean. But he can't quite get his limbs to answer him, a numbness holds him still. </p><p>And then, he hears voices around him, a cacophony of sound. </p><p>He hears the booming of his father's voice, and fear flashes through him. His father? Does that mean he's back in the underworld? </p><p>No, that can't be. He was finally free, finally escaped with his mother. </p><p>But he hears Persephone's voice, and then Nyx's voice. Did his mother go back with him? </p><p>Why can't he remember what happened after visiting his mother's cottage? </p><p>He's so frustrated and feels like his heart should speed up with panic. But it stays slow, and steady, his body not stirring with his emotions. </p><p>Something is wrong. He knows that for certain, clings to that one thought in the dark haze around him. </p><p>He tries, then, to feel his body. If he can just make his hand move, a finger tip--anything. </p><p>He's trapped. </p><p>He feels claustrophobia grip him, fear flooding him as he's held in a prison he can't see or feel. </p><p>The voices around him go quiet but he can feel, intuitively, the feelings of confusion and anger in the air. </p><p>He tries to call out for help, but has no idea where his mouth is in this void. He wants to cry, wants to scream, but his body remains still and calm, heart plodding along at a gentle rate. </p><p><em>Please, gods, anyone... Meg, Than...</em> </p><p><em>Help me. </em> </p><p>He thinks he can hear the voices of his lovers then, though he worries he's imagining it. They're hushed and panicked, and he hopes that they can see him, can reach him somehow. </p><p>He feels the brush of something cold against him, the only sensation of touch he's felt in ages. He wants to lean into it, reach up to it and never let it go. </p><p>But it isn't enough to free him. It pulls away. </p><p>Another touch graces him, harsher and hotter than the first. He wants to melt into it, feel safe in it. </p><p>But still, he's lost in the heavy dark. </p><p>*** </p><p>Megaera cracks her whip once more against a miserable shade, and does not relish her work. </p><p>The wretch deserves it, but it is even more unfortunate than usual to be in front of her this day or night. Her arm swings with merciless precision, channeling her anger and hurt into every motion. </p><p>She tries to immerse herself in every sharp <em>crack</em> that echoes in her hall in Tartarus. </p><p>But still, thoughts of Zagreus' sleeping face creep into her mind. </p><p>And then suddenly she's not torturing a shade, but Zagreus, looking at her with anguish. </p><p>She blinks and it's once more a pathetic soul. She grits her teeth. </p><p>"Get out of my sight," she snarls, and the shade flees back to its dank corner of Hell. </p><p>Meg keeps her composure; she's good at her job. To show weakness will make the shades doubt her conviction, that they don't deserve to be here. </p><p>So she leaves, anger plastered across her face as she storms to her private chambers. They're fairly bare, though she supposes they're the most comforting stone walls in all of Tartarus for her. She's filled the room with the few things that make her smile: a pillow sewn by Dusa on the bed, some paper bats strung up on the walls, a painting of her and her sisters, and even a few different lip stains and kohl pencils at a little vanity. </p><p>Once inside she stands still for a moment. And then, the silence of being alone envelopes her fully and she breaks down. </p><p>Her angry masks slips, and hot tears sting her eyes. "Damm you, Zagreus," she spits out to the empty room. "Why couldn't you just leave us and be done with it?" </p><p>She shudders and her back thuds against the wall. She slides down the stone to the floor in a heap, her wing wrapping around her like a blanket. She wants to break something, she wants to wring Zagreus' neck, just get the damn hurt <em>out.</em> </p><p>She hugs herself and clenches her jaw to stop the sobs so hard it aches. It's to no avail, ragged breaths leaving her with pathetic wet noises. </p><p>She hears the ring of a bell and a flash of green fills her chambers. She covers her face in her hands. </p><p>"Go away," she growls, not looking up. "You didn't even knock." </p><p>Thanatos is in her room, and she does <em>not</em> need him right now. She doesn't need his cool voice, his calm-- </p><p>"I killed him, and it didn't matter," Than tells her, voice garbled. </p><p>She pulls her head up from her hands to look at him. He's a wreck. His eyes are bruised a dark golden from rubbing them, hair disheveled, and a general sense of imbalance radiates from him. </p><p>"Than?" she whispers, scrubbing the tears from her eyes. </p><p>He looks at her with a desperation, an ache that she feels echoed in herself. She opens up her arms. </p><p>Than crumples to the floor, and nearly throws himself into her embrace. </p><p>"Meg, I can't--I can't do this," Than admits, voice going wet as he clings to her. </p><p>She runs her fingers through his hair. She can't speak, can't offer any words of comfort. But she can provide arms to cry in. </p><p>It's almost funny, faced with Than's tears, her own face goes stony. She can be the one to keep them together. </p><p>Her hurt solidifies into cold anger. Zagreus is the reason Thanatos is sobbing in her arms. He deserves what he got. </p><p>As soon as the thought enters her mind, guilt rushes in. What is she thinking? She shakes herself trying to let go of the vindictive feeling. </p><p>"Meg, what do we do? If we call for help from Olympus, we'll start a war when they find out what happened to Persephone," Than says, voice muffled by tears and pressed into her chest. </p><p>"We'll think of something," Megaera says. </p><p>She runs over the phrasing of the prophecy in her mind once more. A panacea delivered from love's gentle kiss... </p><p>"I tried to stop thinking about him, but I just keep seeing him," Than mumbles. He wraps his arms tighter around her. </p><p>"I know, Than," she murmurs. "I know." </p><p>She tilts his face up to look at her. She leans in and waits for him. </p><p>With a rush, he closes the distance between them, kissing her firmly. It isn't just a tipsy kiss in the lounge--it's reassurance. </p><p>She deepens the kiss, tongue swirling behind his lips. He groans and opens to her, panting quick puffs of air. </p><p>"I've got you, Than," she breathes into him. "I promise." </p><p>They comfort each other like that for a time, just giving in to the pull of their bodies and the care they felt for each other. Their faces are wet and movements a little clumsy, but there's a sweetness in it. </p><p>Meg lifts him up in her arms and Than blinks in surprise. She drops him on her bed and looks over him with hungry eyes. </p><p>Being handled like this only makes Than's eyes darken and breathing come faster, and her mouth is on his again as she climbs atop him, hot and needy. </p><p>She knows rationally that they're distracting each other. But right now that's exactly what she needs. </p><p>Than breaks the kiss, looking at her with dazed eyes. "Wait. Not... like this." He's pinned under her, and she can feel his hardness rubbing against her thigh. He swallows, trying to focus. "Our first time together alone. Shouldn't we..." </p><p>"What, Than?" she asks, carefully teasing his hair back with her nails. </p><p>He shivers. "Shouldn't we be more, um, romantic?" </p><p>Meg huffs out a surprised laugh, but looks at him fondly. "Thanatos, we can be more romantic if you like. But right now, I just want to feel you. And take care of you. Which do you prefer?" </p><p>Than licks his lips, hips grinding upward at her words. "I... can't say that I don't like this, Meg. Can we be romantic later?" </p><p>"Later," Megaera agrees, and swallows up his groan with a kiss. </p><p>*** </p><p>Thanatos has been slacking off. </p><p>Between staying by Zagreus' side for days or nights on end (Meg refuses to stop by), taking comfort in Meg's arms, and reading the prophecy over and over trying to come up with a solution, he's hardly put a spare thought to the dead. </p><p>But he knows he needs to at least check in, and does so reluctantly, sure that his brother and Hermes will be displeased with him. </p><p>He shifts to the entrance of the underworld, where the Styx takes on its blood red hue. </p><p>Hermes and Charon are there at the docks. The two could probably sense that he was trying to get his act together, and were waiting for him. </p><p>"So, boss, Charon doesn't gossip much but I hear there's quite a fuss going on downstairs nowadays," Hermes says with little preamble, straight to the point. "And now I also haven't heard from your Zagreus in quite a while as well. That all have something to do with your absence, boss?" </p><p>Thanatos shuffles uncomfortably, shifting his nonexistent weight back and forth. "Yes," he says simply. "And I can't tell you more than that right now. I apologize for the disruption in my work." </p><p>"Hhhrrraaaaahhhh......" his brother adds with a shrug. </p><p>"Right, exactly," Hermes says, nodding. "We can manage in the meantime, boss. You wouldn't happen to have something I could pass along to the others, though, would you? They're terribly worried, Dionysus especially, they think Zagreus is angry with them. They thought he reached the surface, then, nothing. And now it seems he's back down below. Dionysus is absolutely beside himself." </p><p>Oh no. Drawing the Olympians' attentions down here would be the worst possible outcome. He panics, trying to think of something. </p><p>"Ah, um, tell them... tell them that something befell him when he reached the surface. He's..." Than swallows. "He's very ill. But sure to recover shortly. And... and he sends his thanks to them. For their concern." </p><p>"I'll be sure to tidy that up and let them know, boss," Hermes says. "But, now just between you and I, no assumptions here, but that did sound a bit like maybe there's some more to that story, yeah? Now I'm no god of medicine--oh wait, yes I am--but I think maybe I could offer some advice, should you ask it, boss." </p><p>Thanatos looks back and forth between Charon and Hermes. </p><p>Charon gives him an encouraging nod. "Hhhrrnnnn...." </p><p>"Well, Lord Hermes, if one was... Fated to have a curse, and the only cure was 'a panacea delivered only by love's gentle kiss,' you wouldn't happen to know what that meant, would you? Hypothetically." </p><p>Hermes pauses for longer than Thanatos has ever seen, wings fluttering thoughtfully as he puts a hand to his chin. </p><p>"That all sounds rather serious, now doesn't it," Hermes says meaningfully. He looks sharply into Thanatos' eyes. "Please tell me you've already tried the obvious, boss. I don't believe I'm overstepping myself when I say you're head over scythe for that one." </p><p>Thanatos blushes, and the pulse of heartbreak rumbles through him. "Yes, we tried that already. It seems he... doesn't feel the same." </p><p>Charon puts a hand on his shoulder, and he appreciates it. </p><p>Hermes flutters close to him. "We? You said we? Is there another person this prophecy could refer to?" </p><p>Thanatos simply nods, already feeling like he's said too much. </p><p>"Now I'm assuming the 'panacea' is metaphorical, as the Fates don't usually happen to have some specific herb or the like woven into their plans. But when given a life-saving dose, usually it's most effective if taken all at once, right, boss?" Hermes says, raising his eyebrows. </p><p>A knot twists in his stomach. Had the answer been in front of them, they just jumped to conclusions? "You mean... we both should kiss him at the same time?" </p><p>Hermes huffs out a laugh. "Well, I'm not going to say that will do the trick, but maybe that's a start? If he loves the two of you--and I'd give all my obols to Charon that he does--it may be that it was incomplete before." </p><p>Charon perks up at the mention of receiving obols. "Rrraaaahhhh...." he agrees, nodding. </p><p>"We'll... we'll try that. Um, thank you Lord Hermes, for answering my hypothetical question," Thanatos says. </p><p>"Not a problem at all, of course, boss," Hermes says with a wink. </p><p>*** </p><p>Persephone hasn't been around Hades in quite some time, but she still remembers his habits and disposition. </p><p>And she can tell when he's blankly staring at a piece of parchment at his desk, quil still and unmoving in his hands. </p><p>She approaches softly. "Hades?" </p><p>He jolts back to himself, though an inexperienced eye wouldn't have noticed the way his red eyes sharpen with focus. "Yes, my Queen? Is there something you need?" </p><p>"I'm fine, thank you," she says politely. "Are you alright?" </p><p>"Of course," Hades says immediately. </p><p>"Have you... spent time with him, Hades?" she asks. </p><p>She doesn't need to speak their son's name. </p><p>"I've got parchment work to do," he rumbles. </p><p>As elusive as he is to have earned the title "Unseen One," few know his skills at avoiding answering questions is also unmatched. Persephone knows better. </p><p>"Come," she says, and she's not asking. </p><p>Reluctantly, he stands. She holds out an arm to him. It's odd, to touch him again. But though she has trouble saying it outright, she missed him. </p><p>And right now, with whatever has happened to their son, she wants to be there with him. She's gathered the two aren't close, and Nyx has explained that it was Hades himself who fought Zagreus at the surface. </p><p>But she is understanding, slowly, his motivations for doing so. She saw the dusty portrait of her own face beside his bed. </p><p>He grasps her outstretched hand gently in his huge one. They walk together to Zagreus' chambers, Hades glaring at any shade unlucky enough to be caught staring. </p><p>Inside, she sees her sleeping son. For whatever reason, even though it's been so long, she still has the feeling that at any moment he'll simply open his eyes like nothing happened. </p><p>But her hopes are dashed every time. </p><p>"Foolish boy," Hades says. "He should've listened to me." </p><p>"What did you tell him, Hades?" Persephone asks with a hand on her hip. "'Don't go to the surface'? 'Don't disobey me'?" </p><p>"Something like that, yes," Hades grumbles. </p><p>"Well, I can't imagine anything more enticing to a young god," she says with a wry smile. </p><p>"You're blaming me for his insolence?" </p><p>"No, Hades, but, well, I know a thing or two about a controlling parent. It can be... stifling, to say the least. Surely you must've guessed he was bound to have inherited some of my rebellious nature?" </p><p>Hades concedes with a nod. "I may have had instances of clouded judgement. I... regret not telling you when he woke, after Nyx intervened on his behalf," Hades admits softly, staring at Zagreus on the bed. "Maybe this never would've happened." </p><p>Persephone gives him a soft look. "It says 'mother's threshold'. Maybe that means the surface, but maybe it would've simply meant wherever I resided. We can't change the past now." </p><p>"I suppose not," he agrees. </p><p>They sit in silence for a moment. Persephone takes Zagreus' hand. </p><p>"What can you tell me about him?" she asks. </p><p>"He's a stubborn fool, and constantly back talks me. He is useless at administrative work, and cares only to annoy me at every opportunity. Always bothers me with pathetic questions. Obstinate. Have I said enough?" </p><p>Persephone purses her lips. "When he fell asleep in my arms, he said he wanted us to be a family. And that he was sorry." </p><p>Hades scoffs, turning away. </p><p>"The way the others around the house are so worried for him, he must be kind," she continues. </p><p>"I suppose, to others. His mentor has often remarked on how polite he is," he says begrudgingly. </p><p>Persephone runs a hand along his forehead, brushing back stray hairs. </p><p>"Aren't you worried about him?" she whispers, not sure she wants to hear the answer. </p><p>"I'm worried about how much work isn't getting done while everyone around here worries over him," he says, irritated. </p><p>"Hades," she says firmly, looking at him. </p><p>"I suppose. It would be unfortunate. If he... should not wake," Hades says, biting through the words. </p><p>They sit there together for a few more moments. Then Hades can stand it no longer, and he leaves. </p><p>After a few more beats of her son's sluggish heart, she leaves as well. </p><p>*** </p><p>Thanatos shifts straight into Megaera's chambers. </p><p>"Meg!" he says quickly. </p><p>"Ah, dammit," she gripes, and he realizes she's perched on the little stool at her vanity, and there's a new bright pink line of her makeup across her cheek instead of her lips. "I said knock next time, Than." </p><p>"Sorry," he says, shuffling his feet guiltily. "But it's important. I just spoke with Hermes. He thinks you and I should kiss Zagreus at the same time." </p><p>Meg blinks at him incredulously in the mirror, dabbing at the pink smear with a cloth. "Is it wise to have told Hermes? And why would that make a difference compared to before?" </p><p>"Charon trusts him," Thanatos explains. "And he said he wouldn't tell the other Olympians the details. But as for the difference... maybe it's just woven that way in the Fates' design? But he said we should try it." </p><p>Meg narrows her eyes at him. "I don't..." She starts, stops, and tries again. "I won't have my heart broken anymore by that sleeping idiot." </p><p>"Meg, please, just try once more," Thanatos asks, the desperation ringing in his tone. "If not for him, for me." He gestures vaguely to his chest. "I can't just get rid of this love I have for him. Maybe you can and I respect that but I... I'll do anything for him. Try anything. I'll go anywhere, I'll--" </p><p>"Than," she says, turning around and putting a finger to his lips to stop him. She stares at him, her brass-colored eyes matching his. "I'll do it for you, okay? And I don't... not love him. Alright?" </p><p>The last part is quiet, like she doesn't want to say it aloud, lest the admission shatter her angry front. But Thanatos sighs with relief all the same. He was scared that if Meg stopped loving Zag, maybe they'd never cure him. </p><p>"Thank you, Meg," he says. </p><p>There's a stillness back at the House now. The flurry of gossip and other emotions that filled the halls has quieted, blanketed with a heaviness in the air. The halls are stagnant without a fire-stepping prince dashing about and stirring up trouble. </p><p>It's almost as if the House has fallen asleep with him. </p><p>Thanatos shifts the two of them just outside of Zagreus' chambers, after Meg's insistence that it's more polite. </p><p>They peer in, and see no one is currently standing at his side. Meg lingers outside the entrance. </p><p>"If this doesn't work, I don't know what I'm going to do," Meg says. </p><p>Than doesn't want to promise it will or get her hopes up with false promises, so instead he just takes her hand. She nods, and they step inside. </p><p>Zagreus' stark features seem so muted in sleep. His laurel has all but faded to a dull, sickly burnt color. His cheeks look sallow, despite Persephone feeding and caring for him day and night. </p><p>Could a god simply wither away? </p><p>Thanatos tries to shove the thoughts away. Focus on helping him, he reminds himself. </p><p>He floats over to the far side of Zag's bed, and sees Meg still standing at the threshold, staring at him. </p><p>"Please," is all Than manages. </p><p>Meg swallows and slowly steps forward, like she's fighting the urge to run the opposite direction. </p><p>She kneels down and he mirrors her. They meet eyes over Zagreus' sleeping form. </p><p><em>Please, gods, let this work,</em> Than thinks. </p><p>Together, they lean in, and press two gentle kisses against Zagreus' cheeks. </p><p>Barely daring to breathe, they wait. </p><p>He seems just as still, but Thanatos strains his ears. He can hear something. </p><p>Zagreus' heartbeat speeding up. </p><p>Meg's eyes widen as she hears it as well. </p><p>"Zag?" he whispers. </p><p>Red and green eyes blink open. </p><p>"Gods!" Zagreus gasps out, voice weak and paper thin. He takes in a heaving breath, and his body jolts up in bed. He collapses back onto the pillows, too weak to hold himself upright. </p><p>Meg puts a steadying hand on him. Thanatos feels tears in his eyes that he couldn't stop even if he tried. He's so relieved, he almost feels like he'll accidentally vanish, he's too overwhelmed. </p><p>He's never been so happy to see Zagreus' mismatched eyes as they look wildly around the room, before seeing Meg and Than sitting beside him. </p><p>"Meg? Than?" he asks. </p><p>"We're here," Meg says, voice wavering. </p><p>Than sees her eyes are shining as well, though she's doing a much better job of keeping it together than he is. </p><p>"Meg... Than? Oh, Than," Zagreus says, voice going impossibly soft when Than gives up and presses both his hands to his face and cries. </p><p>Zag tries to reach up, but his weakness is evident, his arm unable to hold itself up. Than takes his hand for him and sobs into it, so thankful to feel his wakeful touch once more. </p><p>"Than, stop," Meg begs, her voice wetter than before. "You're going to make me..." </p><p>Her words lodge in her throat. The two of them fall apart, both hugging Zagreus together, a tangle of arms and mess of tears. </p><p>"I guess you both missed me?" Zagreus says weakly, sniffling. </p><p>"Shut up," Meg says. She pulls back and swipes a hand across her eyes. "You better just stay in that bed if you know what's good for you." </p><p>"As always, your means of seduction are unusual, but I accept, Meg," Zag says, smiling. </p><p>"I'm gonna kill him," she snarls, but she's still crying, and clutching him tightly. </p><p>"I love you both so much," he says, looking back and forth between the two of them. "I missed you. What... happened?" </p><p>Than looks at Meg to explain, as he's still a sniveling mess. </p><p>And she does. Zag listens with a grimace as she tells him how long he's been asleep, how his mother brought him here, and about his prophecy. </p><p>"Can you two please... get me out of this bed," is the first thing he says. </p><p>Meg pulls him out from under the blankets, carries him over, and helps to sit him up on his blue chaise on the other side of the room. Than follows, reluctant to let go of Zag's hand even for a second. </p><p>Zag takes another heavy, shaking breath. He shudders, muscles tensing weakly. "That was... not a good night's sleep," he says, looking at his bed with a shiver. </p><p>"I'm sorry I worried you both." He pulls Than's hand to his lips and kisses it softly. "I hope I can make it up to you." </p><p>"We're not the only ones you've worried," Meg says. </p><p>"Right. My mother... she's still here? Can I see her?" </p><p>"I'll get her." </p><p>Meg stands and steps out, and Than's grateful once more. He's loathe to let go. </p><p>When Persephone enters, she rushes forward and embraces her son, and only then does Thanatos finally step back. </p><p>Nyx is there as well, and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. He's sure he looks a wreck, face messy and golden flushed. He doesn't push the issue, but he can feel that she's apologetic. </p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to impose on you, Mother," Zagreus apologizes. </p><p>Persephone breathes out a helpless laugh. "Gods, but you're polite. Stop it, it's alright. And because of you, I'm back in the underworld." </p><p>"Truly? To stay?" he asks. </p><p>"Well, at least to get to know my son a little better, now that he's awake. And spend some time with Cerberus," she says, smiling. "And your father." </p><p>Zag grimaces. "I suppose this is why he didn't want me going to the surface." </p><p>Persephone runs a hand through his hair. "In part, I'm sure." </p><p>They continue to chatter for a moment, and Than smiles, but feels that he's intruding. Now that he's seen Zagreus in his mother's arms, he feels okay with stepping out, if only for a moment. </p><p>In the hall, Meg waits patiently. Than pulls her into a hug. </p><p>"You gotta stop your crying," she murmurs to him. "I don't know what the mortals are so afraid of. Death is such a big softy." </p><p>"I'm not crying," Than sniffles. </p><p>She chuckles. "Thanks for getting me to try again," Meg says. </p><p>He hums against her. He reluctantly pulls back. </p><p>"I'm so behind on work," he says, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>"Eh, you'll catch up. I'm know I'm staying right here with Zag until I'm good and ready." </p><p>"You're not angry at him anymore?" </p><p>"Well. I can be angry and happy with him at the same time, right?" </p><p>"If anyone can, it would be you, Meg," Than says lovingly. </p><p>They wait, watching as Persephone steps out to drag Lord Hades in to see Zagreus. Then after a time, the other members make their way in after--Achilles, Dusa, then Hypnos. </p><p>Than hears Zag's voice when Hypnos floats in say, "Hypnos, please do me a favor and let me never sleep again." </p><p>*** </p><p>In the days or nights that follow, they simply enjoy each other's company. </p><p>Zagreus is not keen on laying in bed under the covers, but he's still weak, and only agrees to rest with Meg and Than taking turns holding him. </p><p>They help him stretch and regain his strength. He gripes and grumbles ("Achilles is going to kill me when next we spar."), but mostly he's got more questions he wants to answer. </p><p>"But does that mean every time I go the surface it happens? Or can I just bring the two of you to keep kissing me and then I can keep exploring?" </p><p>"Good luck getting me to stay up there," Meg says, crossing her arms. "Not interested." </p><p>Zag groans, but doesn't push the issue. Than's sure they'll get his answers in due time. </p><p>And sometimes their means of comfort are more... involved. Thanatos can hardly help himself, wanting to draw out every motion and sound that was missing from Zag while asleep. And it seems Meg is in a similar position. </p><p>"Maybe," Zagreus pants in his arms one day or night, "maybe I ought to worry you more often." </p><p>Than kisses him hungrily. "As if I'm letting you leave my sight ever again." </p><p>Meg groans in agreement, but her mouth is distinctly occupied in a way that makes Zagreus cry out into their kiss. </p><p>Between the two of them, Zagreus can hardly get a word in otherwise. </p><p>He doesn't seem to mind though. Zagreus makes good on his promise that he wants to make the both of them feel loved, always. </p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!</p><p>I'm really happy to have written this, I'm really proud of it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! 💜</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you thought! </p><p>You can find me on Tumblr @ver-writes and Twitter @ver_writes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>